Acts Of Miss Cheryl Tempers
by CarlyDunkiie08
Summary: Rated T To Be Safe. Dumbledore Makes An Announcement. And as They say - Innocence Is the Cleverest Of Masks.


* * *

A

**A.N. Hi Guyss :D Well This Is My First Fanfiction In Ages So Please Be Kind Lolz. Ok Probs Best Off Explaining About The Title. **

**Before I Started Writing This I Had A Plot For A Story With A Girl Named Cheryl, But I Didn't Have A Surname For Her Or A Title. Then One Day I Was In The Pub With My Brother And His Girlfriend And The Band Who Were Playing Sung One Of Their Songs, "Acts Of Mistemper" And The Girl Mentioned Sorta Reminded Me Of Cheryl, So That's How I Came Up With The Name Cheryl Tempers And The Title Of This Fanfiction. **

**Ok, So, Back To The Story. When Sirius Was Younger He Made Friends With Who He Thought Was A Muggle Girl, Cheryl Tempers, And Then During The Marauders Fifth Year She Joins Hogwarts, And Shes Not Quite As Sweet And Innocent As She Seems.**

**So Special Thanks To "Full Ashtrays And Empty Glasses", The Band Who Gave Me Inspiration, And darkraven133 Who Gave Me Some Ideas For This Fanfiction.**

**Also Loads Of Thanks To My Friends Who Put Up With My Moody, Ahem, Tempers, During The Progression Of This Due To My Lack Of Sleep Lol.**

**And For The Last Time I Don't Damn Well Own Harry Potter OR The Marauders, Deal With It XD. **

* * *

It was November 1st 1975, and despite the time of year it was a swelteringly hot day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Sirius Black had a problem.

"Im hungry."

"Yes Padfoot, we've established for what I'm sure is the hundredth time this afternoon that you are hungry. But so are we and we have to deal with it so please be quiet." Remus moaned to Sirius.

Sirius, offended, decided he knew the reason his friend was so cranky. "Ooh! Not getting any are we?" He winked at Remus while nudging James, who laughed appreciatively.

"S'matter of fact Mr Know-it-all, I just might be."

And with that Remus continued walking down the never-ending corridor, smirking, while his friends stood stock still metres behind. However, they quickly gained control of themselves and caught up with the still-smirking Remus Lupin.

"Moony you old dog! Who is she?" James demanded. He hated to feel left out of anything, see. Even though he wasn't so much being left out as, being left IN. If that makes any sense at all.

"Just this girl. But, well, I'm not exactly happy." Remus stated, miserably. He wasn't happy. Not that there was anything wrong with this girl, she was amazing. But somehow, Remus felt there was someone out there he was better suited to.

"Why? Doesn't she, ahem, keep you satisfied?" Sirius barked.

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?!" the werewolf half-shouted. When he received no answer, he continued "Its lots of things really. Like, we are on the same intellectual level yet sometimes without meaning to she makes me feel like an idiot. And she has a MAJOR jealousy problem. And whenever I have something of value to say, she doesn't listen, yet I always listen to her. And she plays mind games to get what she wants. She nags like crazy! She argues with you guys, and im pretty sure shes using me. And theres one other thing…" Remus trailed off, glancing at james warily.

"Yeesssssss??" James, Peter and Sirius said, desperate to know everything about this girl.

"Its Lily Evans."

HPRULESHPRULESHPRULESHPRULESHPRULES

1 hour later…

"Merlin, I hate History of Magic, its so boring, even if we do just sleep. I mean, if only they would give us free period instead, we could spend so much more time turning Snivellus hair pink!" Peter yawned, earning him laughs and gentle headlocks from Sirius. James and Remus were deep in conversation. (A.N. In case you hadn't noticed, James forgave Remus! Yay XD)

"Why are you staying with Lily when she makes you so unhappy Moony? I'm not saying this because I'm jealous, I just don't like seeing my friends hurt."

Remus thought for a minute. "You know something James? I have no idea. Plus, I have a feeling a lot of good can come from me ending things with her today, for some reason."

Just at that moment, who happened to walk by but the dashing red head herself. "Hey, Lily! I've been meaning to talk to you. Look, I think we should end things. I mean, you're a wonderful girl, your smart, funny, gorgeous, kind, and I still want us to be friends, but I just don't think were working out. You deserve to be single so that there's a chance for you and someone else, someone perfect for you. You deserve to be happy." Remus looked at the floor immediately after speaking, admittedly quite relieved they were over.

"You're right."

"Huh?" Remus looked up, stunned she'd agreed with him.

"I mean, we have had problems lately. And I don't think we should jeopardize our friendship by continuing the relationship until we feel like ripping each others heads off." Lily reasoned.

Nodding, Remus rejoined the rest of the group, as did Lily and her friends; Asher Abrahams and Phoenix Clay. Asher was very smart and studied constantly with Lily. Phoenix, was very much her namesake – the most beautiful girl in school who every now and again would burst into flames (not literally, of course). Sirius always joked how much he liked Phoenix, how they were made for each other and would one day get married. Secretly though, he thought those exact thoughts about a certain Miss Abrahams. And little did he know, she thought them about him. But fate decreed there was someone who would figure it out.

"Did anyone actually hear that message in History of Magic? Or were you all asleep?" Asher giggled. "What message is that then?" James quizzed. "Y'know, the one from Dumbledore."

The others, with the exception of Lily and Remus, looked around confused until she gave in.

"Dumbledore sent a message around all classes saying everyone should be present to dinner today. Apparently there's an important announcement he needs to make."

Well, that certainly wasn't boring! Everyone started chatting animatedly about what the announcement could be.

"Hogwarts is getting its own Honeydukes?" Remus suggested.  
"Not likely," Lily replied, "All pranking banned?" she wished, with an evil smirk.  
"Oh, Lily! I actually think its great you guys come up with all those pranks!" Asher defended the marauders.  
"Padfoot comes up with most of them" James nodded.  
Sirius and Asher glanced at each other, only to blush and become very interested in the floor seconds later, which in turn will go unnoticed by the rest of the group.  
"More Quidditch!" James decided after a few moments, unsuccessfully.  
"No way! Its definitely something to do with studying. Come on, school pride themselves on stuff like that."  
"Nope Ash, its def-def-definitely more s-s-sleeping tiiimee. Or if not, it damn well should be." Peter yawned.  
Everyone laughed.  
Sirius decided on something most people would view as bigheaded, but his friends knew he was just making a suggestion.  
"They have officially named me King Stud."  
After a while, Phoenix, who had been quite for some time due to careful thinking, came up with the most sensible idea of them all.  
"Maybe there's going to be a new student."

The gang stopped in their tracks, looking around at each other.

"Pffftt!"

HPRULESHPRULESHPRULESHPRULESHPRULES

5 Mins Later…

The Marauders along with Lily, Phoenix and Asher, sauntered into the Great Hall, all eyes on them, for dinner.

"Seems most people got here early" Asher muttered.

After a few minutes, everyone had entered the hall and a cacophony of chatter ensued. Everyone was wondering what the important announcement Dumbledore was going to make could be. Peter had fallen asleep at the table, snoring open-mouthed, while Sirius proceeded to putting bits of paper in it. Though, to be fair, it wasn't entirely Peters fault he was tired. Last night had been the annual Halloween ball which meant he got to bed at four in the morning, only to be woken at seven to get ready for classes and breakfast.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was excitable, tense and catastrophic at the same time. Everyone was excited for the news, nervous and tense in case it was bad news, and very, very loud. Simply for the reason that they wanted to be loud.

After a while, Dumbledore stood, and raised his hands for quiet. Silence flooded the room, it was deafening. Its funny how loud something is when its absolutely silent.

"Students of Hogwarts, I have an announcement to make."

* * *

**Well Luvvies! What Did You Think? Reviews Please XD Love Youu ALL xoxo**


End file.
